Ways to Unwind
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: When things get to be a little much, Cameron has ways of helping Kirsten unwind. Short, fluffy (implied) Camsten sexy times


"Off your butt, Greenie." Cameron threw her grey sweatshirt into her lap, "We're going out."

Kirsten, who'd been staring out the window, looked down at the hoodie then at her boyfriend. She put it on but didn't move from her hunched position on the couch.

"Where?"

"Somewhere you can unwind."

She sighed like she'd been expecting that answer.

"I'm fine, babe." She said, attempting a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "So you always say. Now come on, we don't have all day."

Reluctantly, she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cam, I mean it. You don't need to-"

"Adit dit dit!" he shook his hands frantically, "Don't start. You know I know you better than that, Stretch."

His eyes were intense and sincere. Yes, she knew he was right. Admitting that would be a different story. Cameron closed the space between them, lacing his fingers between hers. Their foreheads rested against each other.

"This stitch was hard on everybody." He said softly, "You can let yourself be vulnerable."

He started walking backward, pulling her toward the door.

" _But_ you also need to let me try to help. It's my job."

Kirsten smirked, "As my stitch pilot or as my boyfriend?"

"Yes," he grabbed the keys, "now get in the car."

0o0o0o0

" _Two hours_." She whined, opening the car door, "That took _two hours_."

"Oh calm down, Shirley." Cameron popped the trunk, "We talked the entire way up here."

"Yes but now I'm stiff as hell." Kirsten started pacing and stretching out her arms, "It's going to be midnight by the time we get home."

"You wouldn't be asleep anyway." He retorted.

She spun on her heel to further her argument, but abandoned the thought as soon as she saw the wicker basket in his hands. Cameron was grinning from ear to ear.

"We've been due for an evening out."

Kirsten stared at him, then looked behind her. They were parked a little away from a wooden dock, extending out into a sparkling lake. The sun was beginning to set, making the water red and orange.

"Cam," she snaked her arms around him, "you're the best."

"You deserve the best." He gave her a squeeze.

She planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, Girlfriend." Then she took off toward the pier.

Cameron huffed before running after her.

"We've talked about this! You're the girlfriend in this relationship!"

0o0o0o0

"Truth?" Cameron tapped his chin, "Alright, tell me about your first kiss."

Kirsten giggled. The champagne he had packed had her feeling a little lighter than when they'd started this evening.

"His name was Donnie Schapiro. Eighth grade. These girls who sat behind me in science class _would not_ shut up about kissing this one guy over the weekend and it peeked my interest. I wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed so I found the most attractive boy in my grade – dear old Donnie- and I kissed him."

Cameron scoffed, "Just like that?"

She nodded, "Yep. Cornered him in the hallway and laid it on him."

"I'm sure he handled it well."

"Mm-hm. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

He set his glass down and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dare."

"Okay, tough guy."

Kirsten looked out on the bay and tried to think. The sun had long since set, plunging the world around them into dark blue. Cameron had brought a portable lantern that casted a bleached white light over them. She stared at the lapping water. Moonlight shimmered on the waves as they danced. How badly she wanted to dive in.

"Skinny dip."

Cameron blinked at her, "What?"

"You heard me." She said standing up.

He stared at her another second- no doubt fighting the dare devil instinct of Cameron 2.0- before shaking his head and rising to her level.

"Only if you do it with me."

"That's not how Truth or Dare works."

"I don't care." He challenged.

She could see the smile returning to his face and she gave in.

"Fine. Last one in does dishes tonight."

There was a frenzy of clothes hitting the dock, laughing, and one giant splash into the water. Cameron had grabbed Kirsten by the waist and jumped off the pier. They resurfaced apart.

"Holy crap," she gasped.

"Yep, that's freezing." He pointed a finger at her, "Your idea."

She laughed, "Oh shut up."

She pushed a wall of water at him but he sank to avoid it. When he came up again she splashed the back of his head.

"Hey!" he threw water back at her.

Unsurprisingly, this ignited an all-out splash-war. They hurled playful insults at one another. Cameron lunged. Kirsten swerved around him and paddled back toward the dock. He caught up to her and the two of them ended up circling the support post beneath the pier. At the same moment Kirsten pushed off of the beam to escape, Cameron latched onto her and used her momentum to spin them, pressing her back against the wood.

"Time out," he said, breathless.

Kirsten nodded weakly, gasping. They stayed like that for several minutes, steadying their breathing. Kirsten felt the tension leaving her body with every lapping wave.

"Cam, this is exactly what I needed."

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, "I know, Cupcake."

His arms surrounded her, keeping them pinned against the wooden beam. Kirsten snaked her hands around his neck, reducing what little space there was between them.

"Thank you."

He responded by pressing his lips against hers. All of her stress melted away as their bodies melded together. The innocent kiss quickly gained passion, lips parting and tongues mingling. Kirsten moaned as his lips moved across her jaw to her ear.

"Let's get out of here," his said gruffly, "so I can make love to you without freezing to death."

They barely made it back to the car.


End file.
